tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tunnels Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Movie (not official, just talking) So, I've been wondering... If they make a film with the stories, who would be the actors? I can totally see Clive Owen as Drake 03:20, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Mighty anon Admin? Im interested in Becoming an Admin in this server. I LOVE the Tunnels series and I have read all the books and have done lots of fan art of the series. Although I just signed up for a wikia account, I have come to countless wikias for information of random things. I feel as if I should be an admin because im a great writer and could contribute tons for the wikia :) Thanks -Raven The Tunnels series is my fav series and I've read all the books. I signed up for a wikia account a few months ago, and I know a lot about working on wikis, as I hve made one of my own. I've read each book a bunch of times, and I know a lot about the series and will be able to add a lot of things and make this wiki better. Thanks for reading this, ---'♥SpotsthatDapplePoppy♥' [[User talk: .:Poppydapple: |'Love']] Chat Room? Just an idea...but how does a chat room sound? DarkStormGTS (talk) 00:02, December 4, 2013 (UTC)DarkStormGTS Drake cartoon series? I'm wondering if it is just me, or would it be very cool if there were like a spin-off Tunnels cartoon webseries about Drake? Like Drake's Adventures? It would be a post-''Closer'' series (pretend Sprial and Terminal didn't exist). I could picture one of the episodes playing out like this: -Drake learns from Parry that the Styx have been capturing architects to build something for them (they have mysteriously disappeared and Parry has that instinct it was the Styx) -Drake has to infiltrate the Colony again (cue emotional moment with Will Chester and Elliott). He wishes them the best of luck at the estate. -While breaking into the Colony he is captured by the Styx and brought onto the Miners Train. -There the Old Styx shows him what is on one of the cars: a massive drill tank. Looks like a much more advanced version of the Coprolite mining machines. The Styx plan to use it to drill down to Smoking Jean/the Inner World and bring their New Germanian Army to the surface efficiently. Soon the Miners Train reaches the Deeps. The Old Styx (and some random Limiters) unload the drill tank and move it to the Great Plain, along with Drake tied up in the train still - After a few minutes of stuff going on, Drake somehow escapes from his trap and rushes to find the Old Styx. He makes it to the Great Plain just as the Styx are firing the drill tank up. He manages to kill some Limiters and grab onto a rear hatch on the tank's back. He opens it and enters as the tank starts to head down to the inner world (it was slanted at an angle so it drills downward) -A fight ensues between the Styx inside and the Old Styx, who is piloting the tank. Drake is shot but still manages to hold the rest off. During the fight the Styx get distracted and forget to steer the tank. Drake soon hears a "collapse danger" alarm and realizes they are about to drill straight down into a huge cavern. He instead escapes through the rear hatch, taking a piece of paper that was in the Old Styx's pocket. - The remaining Styx think they are safe when suddenly they drill straight through the top of the Subterranean Sea cavern. The drill tank crashes into the remains of the island (the one Elliott blew up), and it drills wildly, spinning the Old Styx out of the tank through the rear hatch and throwing him into the sea. -Drake makes it back to the surface about a week since he left, but is extremely weak. He eventually makes it back home, where Parry watches over him and helps him heal. Before falling asleep, Drake gives Will the piece of paper he found in the Old Styx's pocket. Will then gathers Chester, Elliott, Parry, and Mrs. Burrows to read it with him. What it says however, is a mystery... END OF EPISODE So, would you like for there to be a spin-off Drake cartoon? Comment down below! 01:21, May 6, 2015 (UTC)